Azkaban en Folie
by Dunael et Magdalena
Summary: Vie et survie de prisonniers moyens à Azkaban. Par Dunaëlle.


Wouah! Je viens de publier ma première fanfic et ça me fait... absolument rien. Et moi qui croyait qu'il y aurait eu des feux d'artifices!

Bref j'arrête de délirer, je remercie Magda pour la correction (loin d'être parfaite) et vous laisse à votre lecture (qui j'espère vous plaira).

Ah oui, juste, Sirius et Bellatrix ne sont pas à moi, Azkaban non plus et je ne crois pas avoir créée les Détraqueurs... Ah déception! Donc juste pour dire que c'est à J.K. Rowling (vous ne vous en doutiez pas).

* * *

(1)

-Hé ! Black ! J'ai une blague pour toi !

L'animagus l'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule et fixa l'être (humain?) face à lui. Enfin, dans la cellule d'à côté de sa cousine, qui, elle était face à lui.

-Vas-y... Ah non, attends ! Walt, pourquoi tu embrasse le mur ?

-J'embrasse pas le mur, j'embrasse ma femme.

-...

Black se tourna vers la voisine de Walt, qui, comme lui embrassait le mur.

-On devrait pas mettre les couples côte à côte, marmonna-t-il. Alors Bolt, c'est quoi ta blague ?

La chose avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-J'ai oublié. Tu crois qu'ils vont passer au niveau supérieur ?

-MAIS POURQUOI IL N'Y A QUE DES FOUS ICI ?

Welcome in Azkaban, Sir Black.

(2)

-Cole, tu fais quoi ?

-Je compte les vagues.

-... Et toi Bolt ?

-Ben je viens de découvrir que nos cellules ont quatre coins.

-Ginger, s'il te plaît, dit quelque chose d'intéressant !

-Elle est muette, Black.

(3)

-Bellatrix Lestrange, j'ai une confession énorme à te faire.

-Écoute Black, j'ai pas le temps là. On a beau être en cellule, j'ai plein de choses à faire, comme me recoiffer, me préparer à l'arrivée des Détraqueurs, inventer un plan d'évasion, me...

-Je t'aime Bella.

-...

-...

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime, je suis fou de toi, j'ai envie de tout casser pour te rejoindre, je...

-Attends, attends. Sirius, c'est toi ? C'est bien toi ?

-Oui.

-Tu me fais marcher, non ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

L'animagus toisa sa cousine, haussant un sourcil dédaigneux et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Bien sur que c'est faux. Tu me vois t'aimer ? Non, en fait, c'est Cole qui m'a dit de parler à sa place.

(4)

-Tu comprends Black, je dis pas que tu fais quelque chose, mais tu n'es pas innocent, enfin, tu comprends que si t'es là c'est qu'il y a eu quelque chose. Mais ne me regarde pas comme ça, avoue que t'es pas totalement blanc non plus. Tu voulais peut-être pas que ça se finisse comme ça mais en même temps, à quoi tu pensais ? Vouloir traverser les barreaux comme les Détraqueurs, faut être malade !

-La ferme Bolt, il est complètement assommé.

(5)

Sirius Black fit quatre fois le tour de sa cellule puis cria :

-Je suis caché !

-Moi aussi !

-Pareil !

-Attendez ! Cria Bellatrix Lestrange, tout le monde est caché, mais qui compte ?

Silence dans la prison d'Azkaban, terrible forteresse au milieu des flots où les évadés étaient une espèce disparue.

-Comment on peut jouer à cache-cache si personne compte ?

(6)

-Hé, Bella !

-Quoi Sirius ?

-J'ai envie de fumer.

Dans la cellule grise de la folle, on entend un bruit de recherche sur le sol.

-J'ai des cigarettes. Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

Cette fois, c'est dans la cellule, toute aussi grise, de l'animagus que le bruit de recherche s'entend.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai rien.

-...

-L'inceste, t'es contre ?

-...

-...

-Ok, je te les donnes gratis.

(7)

Dans les murs sombres d'Azkaban, prison des sorciers ayant commis des crimes horribles, la tension était palpable. Tous les prisonniers, qui ne pourraient jamais s'échapper,condamner à mourir à petit feu, torturés par les Détraqueurs, ces cruels gardiens qui leurs retiraient leurs vies, leurs souvenirs, jusqu'à les rendre fou, tous les prisonniers donc, se tenaient tremblant dans leurs cellules.

-Yeeeees ! J'ai gagné ! Je suis le meilleur ! Je l'ai vaincu !

-Sirius ! Sirius ! Le roi du bras de fer !

(8)

-Je m'ennuie...

-On s'fait un cache-cache ?

-Ouais ! Qui compte ?

-Ginger !

-Non Black, on t'a déjà dit qu'elle était muette !

-Et alors ? Elle compte dans sa tête et le problème est réglé !

(9)

-Hé, Black, tu te souviens ? Quand t'es arrivé, tu comprenais pas comment on pouvait jouer à cache-cache alors qu'on est tous enfermés dans une cellule différente et vide!T'avais pas compris qu'il fallait aller dans un endroit précis entre : le coin gauche, droit, de devant ou derrière ou tout simplement au milieu.

-Ouais. J'étais vraiment bête.

(10)

-Hé Bella, tu vas rire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben en fait, par accident, j'te jure que j'avais pas fait exprès, hein, mais l'autre nuit, quand tu dormais, il y a un gars qui est venu et qui à demandé à te parler.

-Et... ?

-Ben, sans le vouloir, je lui ai dis que tu dormais, qu'il fallait pas te déranger, qu'il devait partir...

Bellatrix resta fixer Cole qui se tordait les mains. Ne supportant plus de voir son voisin dans cet état, Sirius intervint :

-Bon, en fait, c'était un mangemort venu te libérer et c'était le seul moment possible avant une éternité.

-QUOI ?

* * *

Bon c'est déjà fini, c'est triste, hein!

Non? Bon, ok je sors.

ps: c'est Duna qui écrit.


End file.
